I Chose You
by Ace12
Summary: What do you do when you're forcibly shoved into your Dad's Boss' family? Choose a son. What do you do when you have two brilliant guys? Decide who to choose. What do you do when your life falls apart? Make a choice and pray it was the right one.
1. The Four Sons

_**A/N: Another story **_**_from me. I swear I'll update "Runway To Find A Home" soon; it's just that I have so many ideas and I have to choose which one I want for the next chapter.  
So whilst I decide that here's my next story "I Chose You". Let me know what you think of this first chapter please. Whether you hate it or love it; what you think happened to Mitchie's Mum and your opinion on Mitchie and her Dad; which brother she'll end up with...you know the drill. I kind of like the plot for this story that I have going so I hope you will to. _**

**_Enjoy and have a great day :)  
and I'll probably update tomorrow with either a new chapter for this one, RTFH or a new story. I swear I have to many ideas for my own good._**

**_Disclaimer: The characters associated with Camp Rock are not mine and neither is Steve's car. That's all for now I believe :)  
_**

* * *

'Hey Mitchie; can you come down here for a moment?' I heard my Dad call from downstairs and I quickly made my way out of my bedroom to where he was standing in the downstairs hallway; my music could still be heard and I smiled to myself at its loudness.

'What's the matter Daddy?' I asked as I pulled my hair over my shoulder.

'What are you all dressed up for sweetie?' Dad asked with a hint of surprise in his voice as he took in my outfit.

'I have my first date tonight remember? The one I told you about last week,' I added and groaned when my father's face showed no sign of recognition, 'c'mon Dad; don't tell me you forgot I have my date with Danny tonight.'

'Of course I didn't forget Mitchie; but I'm going to need you to do a massive favour for me,' he said and from the look on his face I knew I was not going to like his request.

'What do I have to do now?' I asked emotionlessly as I pulled at the hem of my top.

'I'm going to need you to cancel your date -'

'No way! Dad you have got to be kidding me!' I shouted; cutting my father off before he could finish talking.

'Mitchie its one night and I'm sure you can reschedule -'

'This isn't a business meeting that I can "reschedule" Dad; this is my _first date_,' I reminded him slowly in hope that he would understand how cruel is favour would be, 'I am _seventeen_ in _two week _and this is my _first date _whilst almost every other girl in my year level has had a gazillion and one dates. You cannot possibly think that I will willingly break my date off in order to be the perfect daughter for tonight once again.'

'Please Michelle,' Dad begged with me and I could already feel my wall breaking down, 'I have my meeting with my boss tonight and he wants to get to know me and my family.'

'So in other words: you and me,' I stated whilst crossing my arms across my chest.

'Yes; and he's expecting for me to bring _someone_ with me and I know he has some sons too,' my Dad said and I rolled my eyes at how obvious he was being.

'If that's the prize then you better have a damn good deal breaker,' I said; my façade softening as I realised that I had no choice but to be the "prized daughter" once again.

'How about a double scoop, violet crumble ice-cream in a waffle cone on the way home?' he offered and I managed a small smile even though I was close to breaking down inside.

'Sounds like you've got a deal Mister; though there better be chocolate flake added to that,' I said seriously before turning on my heel and quickly walking back up the stairs; my father's chuckle lingering behind me.

_I can do this; I mean it's not like I _want_ to break off my date…surely he'll understand._

I closed my bedroom door behind me before picking my phone up off of my table and quickly dialling a number I hoped would become familiar soon.

'Hello?' his strong masculine voice answered and I chewed the inside of my mouth as I tried to think up a way to say what I needed to say.

'Hey Danny; it's Mitchie,' I said as I sat cross-legged at the end of my bed; wishing that I could just lay back on my bed, fall asleep and start the day anew.

'Oh hey Mitchie what's up?' Danny asked.

'I'm not going to be able to make it tonight; I know its last minute and all and I really wanted to go but I can't.' I blurted out in hope to get it over and done with quickly.

'Really? What's going on?' he questioned and I was taken aback that he would even care.

'My Dad has this business dinner thing with his boss and I have to go in order to be the supportive family member. Is it okay if we maybe move the date to another night?' I asked; silently praying that we could.

'Um sure…tell me when you're able tomorrow at school and we'll figure something out okay?' Danny said and I could hear footsteps in the background. 'Anyway I gotta go; catcha later Mitchie,' and with that he hung up before I had a chance to even say goodbye.

With an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach I chucked my phone into a black leather handbag before walking over to my wardrobe in order to change my attire; deciding I should choose something a tad more befitting for a dinner.

As the song changed over and the beat for "Hello Seattle" by Owl City began playing I slid open the side of my wardrobe that I kept for my Dad's work-related nights and began singing along Adam Young. I riffled through the coat hangers and settled on a cream dress that had its zip down the front along with buckle straps and a straight hem. With a grunt of effort I quickly ripped off my current clothes before sliding the dress over my underwear and pulling out a pair of grey platform Mary Janes. I sat back down on my bed and buckled the nude strap across my foot and repeated this on the other before standing up and shoved a few final things into my bag

'Mitchie; hurry up! I don't want to be late,' Dad shouted upstairs and after I snatched my ¾ black leather jacket from the closet and hung my bag over my shoulder I gave one final look in the mirror and cocked my head to the side as I took in my outfit.

_Fun, cool, kind of appropriate – this is gonna be fun._

With a deep breath I headed out of my room, making sure to grab my iPod from the stereo on the way out, and met Dad at the front of the door. I gave a quick twirl around in my outfit for him and with a smirk and a shake of his head he nudged me out the door and locked the house behind us.

'You couldn't go for something safe and appropriate could you?' Dad joked as we made our way over to his black Daewoo.

'This is so safe and appropriate,' I argued as the car clicked unlock and I took my seat in the passenger side, 'it's black and cream Dad, the only thing safer than that is black and white.'

'Then why don't you wear those type of clothes to school or to the date you were going on tonight?' he countered whilst starting the ignition.

'Because…I don't really want people knowing how much money we have,' I answered truthfully whilst shifting uncomfortably in my seat.

'So that's why you've been walking around in t-shirts, trackies and jeans for the past four years,' Dad thought aloud and I laughed.

'Dad if I wore dresses like this,' I said as I tugged at the skirt of my dress, 'then I'd get attention and not for the reasons I want it. I need to look good for your work friends, I need to impress them but the kids at school don't get impressed by what business people get impressed by. The girls at school worry more about the length of the dress and the digits on the price tag than how nice it looks.'

'But you complain that boys don't ask you out yet I'm sure if you wear something like you are now then you'd get plenty of offers.'

'I do not complain about not having a boyfriend Dad; I simply wonder out loud about why I don't have one,' I corrected my Dad as he turned the corner, 'besides; if I did have plenty of guys waiting at the door would you _actually_ let me go out with any of them?'

'I let you go out with that Danny boy didn't I?'

'You made me cancel the date an hour and a half before it was meant to begin; I highly doubt that counts as me going on a date.'

'It's not my fault you haven't found a boy that deserves to date you.'

'Aargh! Why must you be the overprotective Dad? Why can't you be one of those chilled out Dad's who goes with the flow and is all for me having a social life?' I whined as I rested my head against the tinted window.

'Because I'd rather not have my daughter pregnant,' Dad answered simply and I shot an annoyed glare at him

'Have I mentioned you're a pain in my backside the majority of the time?' I asked seriously and smiled upon seeing my Dad's lip twitch upwards.

'Constantly.'

'Good, because you so are.' I ended out little discussion and we drove the rest of the way to his boss' place in comfortable silence.

--

'You ready?' I asked my father as we stood outside of his boss' double story, white house.

'I'm starting to think that we should go for a hamburger right now I mean I heard that B -'

'Daddy c'mon; I'm the kid here not you. I know you're freaking out because this guy is your boss but please don't make me be the adult and ring the doorbell; if you haven't noticed I'm freaking out just as much as you are,' I said whilst trying to ignore the small bumps I could feel forming along my arms.

'I'm sorry Mitchie,' he apologised before quickly pressing the doorbell and wrapping an arm around my shoulders, 'you and me bud?'

'Me and you Papa,' I replied with a smile as the door opened to reveal a boy who must have been my age.

'Hi Sir; I'm Nate, you're the guests for tonight right?' the boy asked whilst stepping aside to let us pass; his dark curly hair bobbing with the small movement.

'Yes; I'm Steve and this is my daughter Michelle,' my father introduced us and I inwardly groaned at the use of my birth name.

All of a sudden there was a thundering sound that was coming down the stairs and a young boy who would have been aged no more than ten popped up with a big smile upon noticing my Dad and I, 'I'll go get Mum and Dad,' he said and with that turned around and ran back up the stairs.

'So…how old are you Nate?' Dad asked after a few moments of awkward silence where I entertained myself by drumming out a beat against my leg with my right hand.

'Seventeen years old sir,' Nate answered almost robotically and I had to bite back a smile at how proper he was being.

'What about you're brothers? I'm sure I heard your father said you were all around the same age.'

'Uh yes sir; Freddie is the youngest at eight, then there's me, then Shane at nineteen and Jason at twenty one,' Nate said and a giggle managed to squeeze its way through my lips though I was luckily able to cover it up with a cough though Nate threw me an amused look with a small smirk.

The sound of indistinctive chatter filled the hall as a group of people walked down the stairs and I was happy that Nate had been able to supply me with names for the sons before I met them. I watched as the eldest, Jason, placed his hands on Freddie's shoulders and whenever his Mum was not looking he would tickle the back of Freddie's neck causing him to burst out into a fit of giggles every couple seconds and my gaze then turned to Nate who was talking quietly with who I assumed to be Shane whilst my Dad greeted their parents.

'And this is my daughter Michelle,' my father said and the use of my full name brought me out of my daze and I tore my gaze away from the two middle brothers who were now watching me.

'Nice to meet you Ma'am, Sir,' I said politely whilst shaking both of their hands; remembering to shake the father's hand slightly harder than the mother's.

'Nice to meet you too Michelle and feel free to call us Denise and Paul,' Denise said whilst giving a warm smile and I nodded my hand in understanding as Paul looked over our small group.

'Well how about the kids go relax upstairs whilst we go arrange some things,' Paul suggested and I could have sworn I felt my heart drop at the mention of me having to leave me Dad.

'Sounds like a good idea Paul,' my Dad agreed to his boss' idea and fully ignored my pleading looks.

'Awesome! C'mon Michelle; it's more fun upstairs anyway,' Freddie said whilst grabbing my hand and dragging me upstairs.

_This was so never part of the plan. Since when do the parents let their kids go socialise? Since when does my Dad let me go somewhere with four boys when he _isn't_ there?!_

Freddie pulled me down onto a tan couch once we were upstairs and sat on the carpentered ground in front of me and stared at me as if he was expecting a story or something equally ridiculous. I watched the three older brother join us and take various seats around the room which I deemed as the "children's lair" and all stared at me.

'Okay seriously I don't care if your Daddy's the boss of mine, if y'all don't stop gawking at me then I'm gonna punch one of you,' I threatened and all four boys started laughing.

'So she does speak,' the eldest commented and I gave him a puzzled look as he picked up a discarded foam ball from the ground and began chucking it back and forth between his hands.

'You all owe me ten bucks each; I want it by tomorrow morning,' Shane informed his brothers who all reluctantly nodded.

'She couldn't have held out for a few more damn minutes could she?' Nate asked to no one in particular though I knew it was about me as I was the only female in the room.

'What the hell are you going on about?' I asked the brothers who all merely smiled at me.

'We like placing bets on how long it takes for the newcomer to talk,' Nate explained as he stood up and took a seat next to me, 'there's a shy one in every bunch and you just happened to be the shy one this time around.'

'You placed a _bet_ on me? That's not creepy at all,' I said sarcastically as my eyes followed Freddie as he walked out of the room.

'So now that the bet is over with can we get into the dirty stuff?' Shane asked as he too got up from his original seat and sat next to me so that I all of a sudden felt _very_ closed in.

'Nah; we should go easy on her first up,' Jason said and I could feel a headache beginning to form from their constant talking about things I do not understand.

'What the hell are you going on about?' I groaned as I leaned forwards and rested my head against my knees.

'Have you ever had sex?' Shane asked straightforward; not even bothering to beat around the bush.

'Whoa!' I said as I sat bolt upright. 'Why are you asking that?'

'Because I like to know what I'm getting myself into when it comes to girls – if you've had sex it's cool but I'd rather not get anything from you,' Shane said and I heard the sound of skin hitting skin and turned to see Nate hitting his head with his palm.

'Let's just say I have no idea what you're talking about and why you're planning to have sex with me,' I said as I stood up and began slowly walking away from the brothers, 'and how about we pretend this conversation never happened?'

'Sounds good to me,' Nate agreed as did Jason and they both stood whilst Shane stubbornly stayed seated.

'I so knew I shouldn't have cancelled on the date; at least I know what Danny's talking about half the time,' I grumbled and this comment finally got Shane to stand up and within a blink of an eye he was in front of me with his arms crossed.

'I'd prefer it if my girlfriend doesn't have some poofta as her arm candy when I'm not around.'

'Since when am I your girlfriend?' I asked incredulously and had to ignore the butterflies that began flying around at the idea of dating this Shane boy.

'Hasn't your Daddy told you that our parents are trying to figure out which one of us you're gonna end up dating?' he asked smugly and I felt my mouth drop open.

_Oh this cannot be happening._


	2. Playing Nice

_**A/N: Here's chapter 2 for all you readers. I really like Shane and Mitchie's characters in this one. Anyway I hope you enjoy and I'm off to write up another chapter of Runaway To Find A Home so that my readers for that one don't kill me.**_

_**Enjoy and let me know what you think please :)**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters that are associated with Camp Rock aren't mine...unfortunately.  
**_

* * *

'Dating one of you? No; I believe my Dad left that small detail out,' I said and I could feel my heartbeat pick up as I started freaking out inside.

'Ah hah; so which one of us do you like so far?' Shane asked bluntly and I brushed my bangs to the side as I tried to grasp what was going on.

'What is with you and your damn questions? And if I must choose someone I like then I'll gladly take Freddie; he's the only one who isn't weird,' I answered as I wrapped my arms around my stomach.

'But Freddie isn't even in the room and he's eight,' Nate said and I nodded my head in satisfaction.

'That's exactly why I chose him; there's no possible way our parents would arrange for us to date _and_ he's the only one who seems…_normal_,' I explained as I leant against the banister of the staircase.

'Well that's great; I have to date a cradle snatcher,' Shane complained and I got him a glare.

'Well I might have to date a perverted psycho – I think I win,' I shot back and Jason and Nate chuckled.

'Dude at least she isn't a pushover – it might not be as bad as you thought it would be,' Nate laughed and nudged Shane's shoulder.

'I don't get why I'm being forced to date one of you…my Dad doesn't even _like_ me dating in the first place,' I said and once again Shane decided on speaking up.

'Aw…is Daddy's little princess too good for all the boys at school?' he mocked and I dug my nails into my dress in order to stop myself from hitting him.

'Did you run out of money to pay for your sluts so Daddy has to step in and _force_ someone to date you?' I snapped and I could have sworn I saw Shane smile though it was gone in a second.

'Well as I'm the safest here and won't have to date Michelle I'm gonna go get a drink; you guys want anything?' Jason asked and when we all shook our head 'no' he left the room.

'How come he's safe? Wait – better question: how come I have to date one of you in the first place?' I questioned whilst Nate led me back to the couch.

'Jase is safe as he's the oldest and therefore we all know there's slim chance that your Dad will agree on you dating him,' Nate said as we sat down and I tried to ignore Shane as he took the seat next to me.

'Okay…but why do I have to date either you or Shane? This makes no sense,' I stated and Nate gave me a pitiful smile.

'You probably know that the business is booming and our Dad is trying to find some new backers so he's decided the best way to do that is by targeting a younger audience,' Nate said as he unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and loosened his tie slightly.

'I guess that makes sense but why is he trying to get to the teenagers? I mean it's a club; you can't exactly get in there if you're not legal.'

'That's where we come in; Dad's thinking about opening the club up for parties for kids that are around our age so he's gonna get us to organise a big party there in order to celebrate his idea and all that.'

'And I need to date one of you because…' I trailed off and hoped Nate would help fill in the blanks.

'Because…actually I'm not really sure but I'm not looking forward to it,' Nate said and I scoffed as I slouched against the back of the chair.

'I'm not _that_ ugly you know,' I mumbled as I pulled the bottom of my dress down so that it was not sitting halfway up my thigh like it was.

'No, no, no it's not that,' Nate said quickly after realising what he said, 'it's just that I kind of already have a girlfriend and I'd rather not make a difficult situation worse.'

'Then if you "kind of already have a girlfriend" why are you up on the market?'

'Because the wimp is too much of a girl to tell Mum and Dad about her,' Shane told me and I nodded my head in understanding.

'Well I'll tell you what Nate; if you do get paired up with me don't feel like you need to actually _date_ me. Tell your Dad that you're going out with me and go out with your "kind of girlfriend" instead,' I told the younger brother who looked at me with a hopeful smile.

'Really? You wouldn't be annoyed or anything like that?' Nate asked and I scrunched my nose up.

'No offence but I have no desire to actually date either of you so I don't really care what you do.'

'Maybe this won't be so bad after all,' Nate mused and I laughed but tensed up when I felt someone's arm snake around my shoulders.

'But what if you're with me love? I wouldn't go making plans with Nathaniel as I doubt I'll be lucky enough to get rid of you,' Shane said and I shrugged his arm off from around my shoulders and stood up.

'If I get you then I can guarantee there'll be one less guy in the world who can have kids because if you touch me one more time then I will castrate you,' I threatened as I pulled my jacket off as the room was starting to heat up.

'Feisty; maybe Nathaniel is right and this will be fun,' Shane said and I felt my face heat up as Shane's eyes roamed over me.

'Dude; stop being such a creeper,' Nate said whilst leaning over and smacking his brother up the side of his head.

_I think Nate's my favourite brother so far…at least he's the nicest._

'Anyway I'm gonna go get some fresh air and feel sorry about myself,' I informed the two brothers as I dropped my bag and jacket on the couch and walked downstairs and out the front door; making sure to stay quiet so the parents would not notice my absence from their house.

'Why God; what did I ever do wrong?' I asked the sky as I walked forwards across the yard to the stone path that led around the house.

I wobbled on a few of the smaller rocks in my heels so I walked over to the patio chair in front of me and sat down with a frustrated groan.

_I bet you this would have never happened if Mum was still around…and why did they have to pick me? Isn't there some other worker's daughter that this family could g torture? _

I leant my head back and rested it against the top of the chair as I breathed in the scent of flowers and watched the stars above me. The night breeze slowly wrapping me in a blanket of cool air that caused chills to run up my spine.

I am not sure how long I was outside for but when I heard the front door close I silently wished that it was my Dad coming outside to tell me that it was time for me to go home. Unfortunately I was never one that had good luck when I needed it like I did at the moment.

'You're gonna get sick if you stay out here,' I heard him say and I brought my hands up to cover my face.

'Maybe if I get pneumonia our parents won't force me to date you or Nate and we can all go back to living our lives like we used to – separately,' I growled through the gaps in my hands and I heard a short laugh a long with a zipping sound.

'If you think something as bad as pneumonia will sway my Dad then you have another thing coming,' Shane said and I removed my hands from my face when I felt material hit me.

'I don't need your jacket Shane,' I told him and held his brown leather jacket out for him to take it back.

'Just take the damn jacket Michelle,' he ordered and by the tone of his voice I knew there was no point fighting.

'It's Mitchie too y'know; Michelle is what people over the age of thirty call me so unless there's something you're not telling me, call me Mitchie,' I said as I hung his jacket over my shoulders.

'Well my name's just Shane, so don't even think about giving me any stupid nicknames,' Shane said as he sat next to me.

'Wouldn't dream of it Shaney,' I said as I went back to resting my head on the back of the chair, 'let me guess; they've decided that you're gonna be my "boyfriend" didn't they?'

'How'd you figure that?' he asked and I bit back the smile that wanted to form on my lips when I saw Shane mirroring my actions out of the corner of my eye.

'Because you're the one out here instead of your other, nicer brothers,' I answered and I heard him scoff.

'I am too nice,' Shane insisted and it was my turn to scoff.

'Please; you wouldn't know nice if it was standing right in front of you.'

'What's the deal with looking at the stars?' Shane asked and I rolled my eyes at how fast he changed the topic.

'It's nice and it's something that I've always done when I needed to think.'

'Oh…you gonna go back inside?' he asked and the chair creaked when he stood up from it.

'Don't have much of a choice do I? Gotta show everyone that I'm happy with the fact that I'm getting matched up with an ass in tight pants,' I said moodily as I brought my head up from the chair to look at Shane.

'Look can we at least _try_ and be on friendlier terms when the parents are around?'

'Says the one that asked me if I've had sex,' I said through narrow eyes and Shane seemed at a loss of words for a few seconds.

'Our parents weren't there when I asked that; I don't care if you turn back to your bitchy self when they're not there – just act bearable when they are.'

'Okay Shaney; we'll be the perfect couple,' I agreed sweetly and took his hand when he offered to help me up. When I had a firm grip on his hand I stood up and forcibly pulled him behind me so that he fell onto the chair, 'and that's for being a prat before and for all the times I know you'll be an ass in the future.'

'I don't think that was really necessary,' Shane said with a groan as I began walking back to the house.

'Actually I do think it was, you so deserved it,' I said happily as I turned around to face him but karma seemed to bite me on the butt when my shoe slipped on a stone and I fell forwards, face first, into the rocks.

'Now that's justice,' Shane laughed and I heard him walk over to where I was sprawled out on the ground.

'Piss of Shane,' I spat as I picked myself up from the ground; brushing away his outstretched hand.

'Someone doesn't look so hot right now,' Shane teased and pointed to my face where I knew there must have been a scratch due to the stinging pain.

'Someone just admitted I was hot,' I shot back as I raised a hand to touch it and winced at the contact.

'You need any help?' he asked and I noted the concern in his voice.

'Nope; when are you gonna learn that I have no plan on taking _anything_ from you?' I hissed whilst ripping off his jacket and throwing it at his face.

'What is your problem?' Shane demanded and I turned on my heel and was about to march away when I felt him grab my arm and he spun me around to face him.

'What do you want now Shane?' I asked with a sigh whilst running my free hand through my hair.

'I want you to firstly smile and act like we're having a happy conversation as we're in front of the window and the parents can see us and then I want you to tell me why it's such a hard thing for you to be nice to me,' Shane said calmly with a forced smile plastered to his face.

'Happy?' I asked after plastering an equally cheesy smile on my own face and when I went to walk away, Shane pulled me back to him once again.

'You still haven't told me why it's so hard for you to act like you like me.'

'Because you haven't exactly given me a reason to be nice to you and how about you tell me why you've got it in for me,' I said through gritted teeth as I kept the smile on my face.

'I don't have it in for you, I -'

'As if; just let go of my arm, let me go home tonight and then you can go busy yourself with one of the many girls that you'll probably use whilst you're "dating" me,' I cut him off as I forced his fingers to let go of my arm.

'You're bleeding,' Shane said; totally disregarding everything I had said previously.

'No shit Sherlock,' I said whilst raising my hand to touch the gravel rash on my temple, 'I already know my head's bleeding which is another reason why -' I stopped talking when Shane grabbed my hand and turned my palm to face me.

'I wasn't talking about your head Captain Obvious,' Shane said with a smirk when I noticed with wide eyes the beads of blood that were forming across my hand.

'I'm gonna go fix myself up; where's the bathroom in your house?' I asked as I once again pried his fingers away from me and brushed some of my hair across the gash on my head so that I could hide it.

'I'll show you; just remember to be civil Mitchie,' Shane reminded me before walking forwards to his house.

I obediently followed and was grateful to find that none of our parents were in the hallway so I quickly dashed into the white bathroom that Shane had gestured at. I was about to close the door when someone stuck their foot in between the door and its frame.

'What are you doing Shane?' I whispered so that the parents would not realise we were inside once again as I was in no mood to be bombarded with questions.

'You don't think I'm gonna let you try and clean yourself up by yourself do you?' he chuckled before easily pushing the door open with one hand.

'Yes,' I replied shortly and he merely shook his head at my stubbornness before pushing me further into the room and locking the door behind himself.

_I swear if he tries to rape me or something I will so castrate him._

'Just so you know if you do anything I'll scream,' I warned the boy as he walked over to a cabinet and pulled out some cotton balls.

'Nice to know Mitchie,' Shane said after pulling out some type of disinfectant liquid and patted the bench top, 'have a seat.'

'I'd rather stand thanks.'

'It'll be easier for me to clean your legs up if you sit down,' Shane said and I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time.

'My legs aren't bleeding,' I said before looking down at my legs which were indeed or cut up.

'You aren't really that observant are you? Also if you keep rolling your eyes they're gonna get stuck there,' Shane said as he patted the bench once again and I reluctantly pulled myself on top of it.

'In my defence I don't normally wear heels and dresses around rocks so it's not my fault,' I said whilst Shane dampened a cotton ball and wiped the cuts causing me to flinch slightly.

'This is going to sting alright?' Shane forewarned as he opened the bottle of disinfectant and poured some onto another cotton ball.

'I'm not a little kid Shane,' I informed him but cried out in pain once the cotton ball came in contact with the wound. 'Ow Shane!' I yelled and thumped him on the shoulder.

'What was that for?' he shouted as he rubbed his shoulder.

'That hurt!' I cried and hit him on the shoulder another time for good measure.

'I warned you that it would!'

'Doesn't mean it hurt any less you numbskull,' I hissed as winced at the tingling feeling around my knee.

'Here bite onto this,' Shane said and handed me his jacket and I looked at him in disbelief.

'I'm not going to _bite_ your leather jacket Shane,' I told him as he prepared another cotton ball to work on my palms.

'It's for your own good and you can either bite onto that or toilet paper because I'd rather have my eardrums in one piece thanks,' Shane said and after a few seconds of silence I placed the leather into my mouth and wrinkled my nose up in disgust at the taste of his jacket.

We stayed in silence as he continued to clean the few cuts I had here and there before he only had my head left, 'how are you going?' he questioned as I removed his jacket from my mouth.

'Like I've just eaten something disgusting,' I answered as I folded up his jacket on my lap after wiping away my mouth marks.

'I meant about the cuts,' Shane clarified and I felt my cheeks heat up as he brushed my hair behind my ear so that he could clean the wound.

'I've gotten use to the stinging feeling so I think I'll make it through the night.'

'You're a trooper Miss Mitchie,' Shane joked as he dabbed the cut and I tried my hardest not to flinch away. 'And…we…are…done.'

'Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?' I enquired as I hopped off of the bench and stumbled slightly as I had forgotten that I was wearing heels.

'Because I want to.'

'Oh…well…t-thanks,' I stuttered as I readjusted my dress so that it was sitting properly as Shane unlocked the door and let me exit first.

--

'See that wasn't that bad was it?' Dad asked as we sat at a booth inside an old fashioned diner.

'Course not Daddy; I mean what could be bad about being forced to date someone you don't even know?' I asked; sarcasm dripping from every word – similar to the melting ice-cream that was dripping from my spoon onto the plate beneath it.

'You hate me don't you?' my Dad asked sadly and with a sigh I rested my spoon against the glass plate.

'I don't _hate_ you Dad; I could never hate you. I just wish you gave me a bit of a heads up y'know…I thought we'd be going there for dinner or something – we didn't even _eat_,' I said before picking up the cherry that I had left to last and raised it to my mouth.

'What do you think about Shane?' he questioned as I bit the cherry off of the stick and slowly ate it.

After swallowing the small, red fruit I placed the stick on my tongue and fiddled with it for a few seconds before pulling it out to reveal a knot, 'let's just say he's tolerable,' I said finally as I dropped the cherry stick back into the empty ball.

'It amazes me how you do that – anyway; so we're okay still?'

'As long as I never get set up with another of your business friends kids I'd say we're cool.'

'So it's still you and me bud?' Dad asked as we stood up from the table.

'Still me and you Daddy; me and you,' I finished as we walked away from the table and out to the night sky.


	3. One Blue Orchid, Lots of Blue Tears

_**A/N: Chapter Three. Enjoy and let me know what you think so far. This might be the last chapter for a few days as I really have to update Runaway To Find A Home. **_

_**Disclaimer: The characters from Camp Rock aren't mine and I only wish I had a Jag.  
**_

* * *

School. It was never my favourite place. I mean I am not one of those girls who skip class and make out with boys in the supply closet. Honestly I always found it tacky to even _think _about doing that and wondered why someone would want to pash another person with a dirty mop standing beside them.

I attended my classes and had yet to be late to a single one. I maintained my high grades and participated in school events when I needed to but I can guarantee that I was _not_ popular. No matter how many bake sales you helped with or how many cars you brought down to the car wash you were never classified popular unless you were in _that_ crew.

That is why when people started coming up to me two days after the "meeting" at the Grey's house and started talking to me I instantly had my guard up as they sked what my plans were for the weekend were and how I was doing.

'So Mitchie; you wanna come hang at my house on Sday?' the resident bitch at our school asked me.

'"Sday"? What's that?' I asked the blonde as I pushed past a throng of people to get to my locker.

'You know; _Saturday_,' Tess answered with a flick of hair and I groaned in annoyance when I found some jock making out with his girlfriend in front of my locker.

'Why would you shorten Saturday to "Sday"? That makes no sense Tess,' I said as I tapped the boy on the shoulder to get his attention.

'Of course it does Mitchie; I mean it's the first day that has an 'S' in it,' Tess explained before pushing the couple a part and winking at the boy which resulted in her having his undivided attention.

'Um…Tess; you do realise that _Sunday_ starts with an 'S' too right?' I questioned with raised brows as the girlfriend stalked off with tears in her eyes whilst Tess continued to flirt with the boy.

'Yes but it's not the _first_ day in the week and that's a "Sun" day whilst Saturday is a "Sat" urday,' Tess said with a roll of her eyes before sending the boy on his way.

'Do you even know that guy?' I asked with an exhausted tone as I turned the combination on my locker; deciding that now was not the right time to try and explain to Tess that Saturday _does not_ come before Sunday.

'Nope, but he was _hot _with a double 'T'," she gushed as I pulled out the books I would need for my homework.

'Well that's great Tess but you just totally wrecked their relationship,' I told her as I placed the final textbook into my bag before closing my locker door.

'So?'

'Don't worry about it,' I muttered as I began walking away and I bit my tongue so that I would not laugh when I heard her heels clacking against the ground.

'So you wanna come over to my house?'

'No thanks; busy,' I answered shortly and smiled when I saw Danny up a head near the school doors, 'gotta go – cya Tess,' I said quickly before running away; grateful that I was wearing high tops instead of high heels. 'Danny, wait up!'

'What do you want Mitchie?' he snapped at me when I finally reached him and I took a step back.

'Whoa; what did I do?' I asked as he glared at me with cold eyes.

'When were you gonna tell me that you have a boyfriend?' Danny asked quietly as he ran a frustrated hand through his gold curls.

'I don't have a boyfriend -'

'Could've fooled me,' he muttered before turning away and walking outside.

'Danny seriously; I don't have a boyfriend,' I said as I grabbed his bag strap to stop him from walking away from me.

'Then what do you call _him_?' Danny demanded as he angrily pointed at someone in the parking lot.

'What?' I asked in confusion as I followed his gesture to see a boy with black, straight hair leaning against the bonnet of his black Jaguar.

_Oh you have got to be kidding me._

'He's not my boyfriend – well he _is_ I guess but not the way you think,' I said; stumbling over my words as I tried to think of how to explain my current situation.

'Did you think that I would happily be the other guy while you went off with Mr Millionaire over there?' Danny asked and it was my turn to run a hand through my hair in frustration.

'No; I never _planned_ on you being the other guy; if anything Shane is the other guy – I don't even want to _be_ with me,' I said and watched Danny scrutinise me through narrowed eyes.

'You really don't like him do you?'

'Of course not; it's just complicated Danny. Look I'll go figure out what he's doing and maybe we can go get a burger or something like that afterwards and I'll tell you what's going on,' I suggested and was relieved to see Danny smile.

'Okay; but as long as you buy me a refill for my drink,' Danny agreed as he wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

'I'll see you in a few,' I said as I pulled away from him and ran down the school steps to confront Shane.

_Great; the Playboy's got some bunnies now._

''Scuse me girls; I've got some things to sort out with Mr Heffner here,' I said once I had shoved a few girls out of my way to reach Shane.

'Please Mitchie; you're in too deep,' one of the girls, Tiffany I think, informed me and I kept my glare on Shane despite the temptation to throw it at Tiffany.

'Seriously; unless you want to go home tonight and shove your faces with ice cream because you found out this little Mummy's boy is taken, I'd suggest hightailing it and saving your hearts,' I advised the small group of girls who all looked at me in confusion.

'She's right girls; I'm taken,' Shane admitted; finally speaking up as he pulled me to him in a tight hug.

The sound of his heart beating under my ear muffled the sounds of the girls high pitch screams of annoyance as they stomped away; unable to believe that little Mitchie Torres scored the Hugh Hefner of the 21 century.

'What are you doing here?' I asked as I tried to push away from him but his arms only tightened around my waist.

'Picking my girlfriend up from school though I would've never noticed that you were her if one of those girls hadn't of pointed you out,' Shane whispered into my hair and I felt the tiny hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

'I don't look that different you ass and I'm _not _your girlfriend,' I argued as I once again tried to pull away from him but to no avail.

'Will you stop moving around or people might think that you don't want to be with me.'

'Well then they'd know exactly how I felt,' I said as I swung my leg back, kicked Shane in the shin and then quickly took a few steps away so he could not grab me.

'You've got some real anger issues you know,' Shane spat as he doubled over and rubbed his leg.

'Only when you're involved Shane.'

'I thought we were on better terms,' Shane said as he slowly stood up and looked at me with his dark brown eyes.

'That's before you rocked up at my school unannounced and started telling people that I'm _dating_ you,' I said whilst readjusting my bag's strap on my shoulder.

'If you haven't noticed we _are_ dating,' Shane reminded me as he took a step forward. I was about to take a step back when instead of grabbing me, like I thought he was going to, he took my book bag from me, 'damn; what the hell do you carry in this?'

'It's called books; the stuff that gets me good grades and will help me get a good job in the future and we're not dating,' I insisted as he opened his car door and chucked my bag inside, 'we are acquaintances; though neither you nor I want to be.'

'Yeah well we may not want to be a part of our Dad's plans but we are so can you try and make it easier on me and not flaunt your body around that guy?' Shane asked and I tilted my head to the side.

'What guy?' I questioned and he pointed behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Danny waiting for me where I had left him and gave a smile and waved to him.

'You're doing it again,' Shane said and brought me out of my little world that consisted of Danny and me.

'How is waving considered as flaunting my body?' I asked as I turned around to face him and my mouth dropped open when I saw him holding a single blue orchid.

'You're Dad said they were your favourite flower,' Shane explained as he handed the flower over to me.

'Why are you doing all this?' I asked quietly as I twirled the stem around in my hands.

'To prove that I'm not as bad as you think,' he answered as he wrapped his arm around my waist and guided me to the passenger side of his car.

'Wait - where are we going?' I asked quickly when he opened the door for me to get in.

'Out.'

'I figured that much but I can't; I'm going out with Danny right now.'

'Well text your lover boy and tell him you're going out with your boyfriend and you'll see him at school tomorrow.'

'Let me just say bye in person alright,' I said but when I went to walk past Shane he blocked my path.

'Do you really want to do that?' he asked as he looked down at me with a smirk.

'Yes; what're you going to do to stop me?' I shot back; standing my ground against him.

'If you try and talk to him right now I'll make sure he knows we're dating,' Shane threatened and I raised a brow in amusement.

'Oh really; and how are you planning on doing that? Are you gonna stand on your car and proclaim it to the sky?'

'No but I can either go over there and bash the crap out of him,' Shane said as he ran his hands up and down my arms, '_or_ I can kiss you right here; right now.'

'You wouldn't,' I whispered menacingly but when Shane moved to kiss me I quickly broke out of his grasp and jumped into his car.

'Thought you'd see it my way though I was hoping you'd put up a bit more of a fight,' Shane laughed as he closed the door for me.

_Jack ass._

'And here I was thinking you were gonna be sweet,' I mumbled as Shane entered the car and started the ignition.

'I'm always sweet,' Shane said as we pulled out of the school parking lot.

'That's what he said,' I grumbled whilst grabbing my phone out of my bag.

'What're you doing?'

'Calling Danny.'

'Why?'

'Because you just made me ditch him; that's the second time I've stood him up because of you,' I said as I searched for Danny's number.

'I said you can _text_ him not _call _him,' Shane said as we stopped at a red light.

'And I was happy to comply until you threatened to kiss me,' I said whilst waiting for Danny to pick up.

'What's so bad about kissing me?' Shane questioned and I put my finger up to silence him when I heard someone pick up.

'Mitchie?'

'Hey Danny I -'

'Let me guess; you have a reason for ditching me again,' he interrupted me and I sighed into the receiver.

'Yeah I do -'

'I don't really want to hear it Mitch,' Danny said; cutting me off once again.

'Please Danny; just hear me out,' I begged as I rested my feet against the dashboard; not caring what Shane may say about it.

'No Mitchie; I've already told you I don't want to be the other guy.'

'But you're _not_ the other guy, Danny. Shane and I don't want to be dating each other; it's part of our fathers' idea to gain more backers in their club.'

'You expect me to believe your Dad owns a club.'

'He doesn't _own_ a club; he does all the finance and all that numerical stuff but that's not what we're talking about,' I said annoyed at the fact we got off topic so easily, 'we wouldn't be dating if we didn't have to, but we do, so we agreed on only acting a couple when our parents are around -'

'I didn't agree on that; Nate did,' Shane piped up and I shot him a warning glare.

'_Shut up_ _Shane_,' I hissed before refocusing my attention on Danny, 'so you're not the other guy and I actually do want to date you Danny – a lot.'

'That may be what you think Mitchie but I saw the way he looked at you; even though I wasn't exactly in front of you I know what you're saying isn't what he wants,' Danny said and I felt tears spring to my eyes as I turned my head to look out my window.

'No Danny; I really do want to date you – I don't care what they think,' I insisted and ignored the hot tear that rolled down my cheek.

'I know things are complicated and you may not want to be involved in it Mitch, but you are and I don't want to be dragged into it as well.'

'You've got to be kidding Danny; this isn't even my fault,' I whispered as I knew that if I was to speak any louder than Shane and Danny would both know that I was crying and I refused for that to happen.

'I know; when you break free from your Daddy's perfect life let me know,' he said coldly and I shook my head at how stupid he was being as a few more tears spilled out from my eyes.

'Don't bring my Dad into it like you are; you don't even know my family.'

'And whose faults that? How long have you known me for Mitchie?'

'Two years.'

'And how many times have I been to your house? None. How many times have I met your family? Not once. How many times have you given me excuse after excuse for why I can't come over? A million.'

'Danny don't do this; you know it's -'

'"Complicated" I know. So when you've uncomplicated your life a bit more let me know,' Danny said before hanging up on me.

I locked my phone and leant over to shove it into my bag before resuming my previous position; making sure to not even look at Shane.

'Are you okay?' Shane asked tentatively and I shook my head; my eyes focused on the houses and trees that passed us.

'Let's just say I'll be happy when the day that your Dad gets all the backers he wants comes,' I said and hated the fact that a sob escaped from my lips.

'Mitchie I didn't know -'

'Don't worry about it Shane,' I said as I forcefully wiped the wet trails away from my face, 'let's just get whatever it is we're doing out of the way alright?'

'Okay,' Shane agreed quietly and the rest of the car ride was filled with silence as I tried to calm myself down.

_This certainly wouldn't have happened if Mum was still around and this _definitely_ wouldn't have happened if Shane _didn't_ come around. _

'We're here,' Shane said; breaking me out of my thoughts.

I rubbed my eyes and looked out the window to see that we were at some type of playground where there was a picnic table with a chequered cloth covering it and a woven basket sitting on the table.

'What's all this for?' I asked Shane as he took his key out and hopped out of the car before jogging over to my side.

'I figured that if I'm gonna be forced to date you then I at least want to know when your birthday is and what your favourite season is and find out if there's any diseases you have that I should be wary of,' Shane joked as he helped me out of the car; the blue orchid still in my hand.

'For a guy who can be a real jerk and wreck my whole life in ten minutes you sure know how to flip it around and turn on the charm don't ya?' I said as we made our way over to the table.

'It's what I pride myself on doing.'


End file.
